<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daisy chains and grass stains by quarks bar (sharknana29)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745824">daisy chains and grass stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharknana29/pseuds/quarks%20bar'>quarks bar (sharknana29)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disaster wlw, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine them wearing 18th century skirts and stays on the date, so much yearning, theyre living out my cottagecore dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharknana29/pseuds/quarks%20bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia and Leeta being disaster wlw for 1236 words straight</p><p>...<br/>Absolutely Not inspired by Strawberry Blond by Mitski</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Leeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daisy chains and grass stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>many thanks to Achilles_Angst for beta-ing this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jadzia Dax found herself spending more and more time at Quark’s bar. She wasn’t quite sure why, but she had the feeling it had nothing to do with the upcoming tongo tournament.</p><p>She tried to think back to any other times she might have felt this way, to no avail. If the other Daxes had felt strange like this before, there was no memory of it.</p><p>Jadzia resigned herself to sitting at a table on the first floor of the bar, puzzling out her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Leeta needed the money, she argued to the voice in her head. There wasn’t a person that she hoped to see at the bar, no person with a bright smile and eyes full of mischief. No, there wasn’t any other motivation. She just wanted to see the light in Quark’s eyes fade as he handed over her wages for the near-infinite games of dabo she had suffered through. </p><p>But if a certain Trill from the science department happened to walk in, she certainly wouldn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p><em> Dammit </em>! There was already a Ferengi waiter serving her. How was she supposed to get away from the tables now?</p><p>As she let her mind wander, searching desperately for an excuse, a Human couple rolled a Double after betting it all. Their loud celebration drew the attention of many- Quark, other patrons, and best of all, Jadzia. Quark may have stormed over to convince the couple to try again at the wheel, all the while shooting a deadly glare at Leeta, but she could only see the reassuring smile Jadzia was sending her way. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, it dawned on Jadzia. <em> Leeta </em>. The way her face lit up when discussing sociology, how her nose wrinkled when she laughed. Jadzia always felt lighter around her, like she was floating above everything. She was in love. </p><p>It seemed so obvious now. The strange feeling she’d been having, the extra time at Quark’s. It had all been for her. </p>
<hr/><p>It had been days since Jadzia had made her fateful realization, and since then she had tried to keep things as they were between the pair. Their usual level of comfort with each other had once allowed them to sit in the other’s lap if they so wished, no questions asked. But with this realization, Dax wasn’t quite sure if that could be seen as her taking advantage of the situation, so she had kept a respectful distance between them ever since. </p><p> </p><p>Leeta noticed the shift in Dax almost immediately. After spending an evening off together gossiping and laughing, she saw how distant and closed off she had become. It was the same Dax, but she kept moving away whenever Leeta looked over her shoulder or moved closer. </p><p>Had Dax found out that she had feelings for her? Leeta wasn’t sure how, she could have sworn she hadn’t told anyone. Maybe their friendship was just wearing thin? She couldn’t see how, but was desperate to fix it. Being friends instead of partners was driving her mad, but not even being friends would be so much worse. </p><p> </p><p>There was a new program for the holosuites at Quark’s, and it seemed like something Jadzia would have liked, she reasoned. There was no reason to be nervous. They would just be spending an hour or two in an old village on a hill, not going to some romantic location like the Holana River. They would have a good time and call it a night with their friendship restored. Simple. </p><p>She sighed. <em> Simple </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jadzia wasn’t used to wearing dresses with so many layers. Not to say that she minded it, just that the experience was new, even to someone with 8 lifetimes under their belt. When she walked into the bar, Quark nodded towards the stairs. Leeta was in holosuite 3, he told her.</p><p>When she walked into the holosuite, it was all Jadzia could do to not run immediately into the hills. They were so lush and green, the polar opposite of what she had seen anywhere on Trill. Even Bajor didn’t have anything quite like this. There was a small town over a ridge that seemed straight out of a fairy tale. Dax allowed herself a twirl for a full view of the world she found herself in before she caught a glimpse of Leeta. She raced towards the village in the distance, a smile stretching across her face.</p><p> </p><p>Leeta had found a basket to fill with breads and cheeses, along with a bright checkered blanket. Her dress was similar to the one Jadzia wore, with hidden pockets and more layers than she knew what to do with. She waited for Dax at the entrance to the village, right under a stone archway. </p><p>When Jadzia entered, Leeta knew that things wouldn’t go according to plan. She could already feel a pit begin to form in her stomach, worried she would end up ruining everything, but Jadzia had closed the distance between the two. They shared their amazement of the program and set out for a spot to picnic in.</p><p> </p><p>She kicked off her slippers and held out a hand for Leeta to join her on the grass. From where she was seated on the picnic blanket, it looked like Jadzia wanted to dance. She rose slowly, only to be caught in a twirling dance across a field. There was a fervor to this dance, wild and free, just like Dax. A laugh bubbled out of Leeta as the bouncing dance came to a stop, Jadzia swinging her out in a final movement. She spun back into Jadzia’s arms after a moment of deliberation. Leeta could feel the blush rising to her cheeks and prayed that she wouldn’t notice, until she looked up and saw that her dance partner had a similar flush.</p><p> </p><p>Jadzia was quite suddenly aware of the heat growing on her face. Her mind spiraled, sure another host had been through this before. They had, clearly, but never in a situation like this. Leeta’s head was pressed against her shoulder, her arms wrapping around the dabo girl’s torso. She was panting from the sudden burst of energy, so she could hide a nervous breath. Jadzia twisted Leeta around, turning the woman to face her. And then she kissed her. </p><p>It was a clumsy, desperate thing, just a peck. But it was as sweet as raktajino and just as addictive. </p><p> </p><p>Leeta wasn’t really sure how to react. Jadzia Dax had just kissed her. <em> Jadzia Dax </em>. Here she had been, worried about making Jadzia uncomfortable about how she felt, meanwhile she had felt the same way. It was ridiculous, really, the way they had danced around each other, completely unaware.</p><p>Dax started to move away, worried she had done something wrong given Leeta’s lack of a response. <em> Now or never </em>, Leeta realized. She reached for Jadzia’s hand, bringing her close. Then she kissed her. Unlike their first kiss, this one was warm, hungry. </p><p>The two broke apart, dopey grins sending each other into a soft laughter. The picnic basket was off to the side, forgotten, as Leeta dragged Jadzia back onto the blanket. There they laid, naming clouds and making elaborate flower crowns. Leeta trailed kisses down Jadzia’s spots, tapping her ridged nose afterwards to demand soft kisses in return. </p><p> </p><p>When Jadzia walked back to her quarters, she made a slight detour to the hydroponics bay to find a gift for Leeta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>